


Hamilton One-Shots (Discontinued)

by NAGIndustries



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Funny, M/M, One Shot Collection, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-05 23:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAGIndustries/pseuds/NAGIndustries
Summary: Yoo so just enjoy these Hamilton one-shots!!!!  Lots and lots of ships to enjoy!!!!!





	1. Middle School Dance AU ~ Hamburr

**Author's Note:**

> Let's start things off with a Hamburr one-shot!!!! A middle school dance AU!!! Then let's see what happens, my dudes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo
> 
> Let's start things off nice and sweet with a middle school dance AU

Alexander Hamilton did not want to be here.

Lafayette, Hercules, and John had practically stuffed him into an emerald green button-up shirt matching his eyes, black dress pants, and black dress shoes, put his messy brown hair up into a ponytail, and dragged him to the school dance.  They claimed he would enjoy it, but right now all he wanted to do was go home.

"Alex, my dude!" Hercules cried, raising his cup of Sprite.  "Having fun?"

"No."

Lafayette rolled his eyes, throwing his arm around Hercules's shoulder.

"Would you be having fun if I told you Aaron Burr was standing behind you?"  Lafayette questioned dryly.  Alex whipped around.  _I thought Aaron hated dances!_ He mentally shouted.  _My friends have got to be lying!_

They weren't.  Aaron was discussing something cheerfully with Jonathan Bellamy.  Alex's heart skipped a few beats.  In his white dress shirt, purple tie, black dress shoes, and black dress pants, Aaron looked really good.  Alex squealed when Aaron turned his sparkling purple eyes on him, and his heart melted when Aaron smiled at him.  John snorted.

"Dude." he snickered.  "Just go ask him out!  Use your words!  You've charmed many a person that way."  Alex sighed.  It was true.  His way with words, plus his looks, won him the hearts of many girls and boys.  But Aaron was different.  He took Alex's breath away.  In front of Aaron, all his confidence, all his charm, gone.

"I can't do anything around him, and you know it!" Alex hissed.  Hercules shook his head in amusement.

"Hey Aaron!" he called.  Alex cringed.

"Herc, shut it!" he. whispered anxiously.  But it was too late.  Aaron was walking towards him, looking both confused and happy.

"Um, hey guys." he murmured.

"What's up, mon ami?" Lafayette exclaimed.  "I thought you hated dances."  

"I do." Aaron replied, a small smile spreading across his face.  "Maria dragged me here.  Alex had to grin.  Classic Maria.  John threw his arm around Aaron's shoulder, causing jealousy to flare up inside Alex.  _John_...he thought, annoyed.  It must have shown on his face because John winked mischievously at him.

"So, um, Aaron.  Would you mind dancing with Alex?" he asked.  Hercules snorted into his drink.  Alex could feel his face growing warm.  He glanced up to find Aaron staring down at him with an embarrassed expression on his face.

"S-sure." Aaron stammered.  "Um, if Alex wants to?"

"Yes!" Alex shouted.  Aaron flinched, and Lafayette looked like he was trying not to burst out laughing.  Alex cleared his throat, somewhat humiliated.  "I mean, sure, whatever."  Smiling, Aaron took his hand and led him out onto the shiny white dance floor.  Alex's brain short-circuited as Aaron pulled him closer, putting one hand on his waist and the other on his shoulder.  Soft music started to play from the speakers on the stage.

"Do you know know to dance?" Aaron asked quietly.  Alex smiled sheepishly.

"Not by a long shot." 

"Yeah, I kind of figured."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You just don't seem like the type to be interested in dancing."

"....Fair enough."

"Don't worry; I'll teach you."

Aaron and Alex gracefully moved across the dance floor, Aaron whispering instructions to Alex and Alex dutifully following them.  Aaron laughed gently as they spun around the other couples, and Alex felt his heart grow lighter.

"And you said you didn't know how to dance!" Aaron joked.  Alex grinned at him

"Maybe you're just an awesome teacher." he responded.  Aaron blushed slightly.

"Yo, go Alex and Aaron!"

Aaron spun around, pulling Alex with him.  Lafayette, John, Hercules, Maria, and Jon were all standing at the edge of the dance floor, cheering them on.  Aaron blushed even more, but Alex couldn't find it in his heart to be annoyed with his friends. 

This was the best night of his life.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was sweet  
> Can't make any promises about the next one, though


	2. His Favorite Song AU ~ Hamburr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sad one, my dudes, I'm sorry
> 
> noT SORRY
> 
> HAHAHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, have a fun
> 
> cry
> 
> my dudes

_I got my ticket for the long way ‘round_  
_Two bottle ‘a whiskey for the way_

 

Music slowly snaked throughout the room.  Alex was sitting at his desk, staring at the Mac the song was coming out of, his eyes void of their usual excitement and life.

 

_And I sure would like some sweet company_

_And I’m leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?_

 

This was Aaron's favorite song.  He had heard it many times before while he and Aaron were curled up on the couch on a rainy day.  This version was his favorite.  It was Aaron's version.

 

_When I’m gone_  
_When I’m gone_  
_You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone_

 

Aaron had sung it while he played guitar in the background.  It didn't sound like the original version; Aaron had made it sound more solemn and sad, but more beautiful.  It reminded Alex of a thriving garden on a rainy day.

  
_You’re gonna miss me by my hair_  
_You’re gonna miss me everywhere, oh_  
_You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone_

 

Alex slowly climbed off of his black swivel chair and sat down on his bed.  Phone in hand, he leaned against the wall, a vacant expression on his face.

 

_I’ve got my ticket for the long way ‘round_  
_The one with the prettiest of views_

 

He turned on his phone and went straight to the gallery.  The first picture was a selfie of him an Aaron, the both of them sitting on a park bench with sappy smiles.

  
_It’s got mountains, it’s got rivers, it’s got sights to give you shivers_  
_But it sure would be prettier with you_

_When I’m gone_  
_When I’m gone_

 

For once in his life, Alex was silent.  _If only I could've shut up earlier_ , Alex thought darkly.  _And maybe listened a bit more.  Maybe Aaron would still be happy.  Maybe he would still be here._

  
_You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone_  
_You’re gonna miss me by my walk_  
_You’re gonna miss me by my talk, oh_

 

Finally, _finally_ , Alex broke down.  He curled up into a ball and sobbed, his heart broken beyond repair.

  
_You’re gonna miss me when I’m gone_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha
> 
> ha
> 
> HAHAHAHAHA


	3. I'm Gonna Be A Dad AU!!! ~ Burridosia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Aaron is gonna be a dad!!!!
> 
> He is NOT ready for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha, Theodosia's amazing and helps Burr get it together
> 
> Per Fabs_Equal's request  
> Enjoy!

Burr was stressing himself out.

He was going to be a father.

Aaron was generally a fidgety and cautious man, but now he was downright anxious.  He tried to keep the fact that Theodosia was pregnant a secret, but his friends realized something was off pretty quickly.

"Dude, are you okay?" Alexander asked one afternoon, both confused and amused.

"I'm fine, Alexander." Aaron muttered.  "Really!" he added as Alexander looked at him incredulously.

"Yeah, sure." he scoffed.  "Your office is a mess, your shirt is on inside out, and you look like you haven't slept for more than an hour, at _most_."  Aaron sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you got me.  Theodosia is pregnant."  Alex blinked.  He stared at Aaron for a solid minute before a wide grin spread across his face.

"I'm sorry, _what?!_   Can-can you repeat that?"  Aaron smiled weakly.

"I'm gonna be a dad."

\----------

"Hey, um, hon?"

Aaron flinched, caught in the act of trying to sneak into the bathroom of his flat.  Theodosia was sitting on their faded yellow couch, her face twisting into a small smirk.  

"Y-yeah, sweetie?"

"Why do I have about fifty texts either wishing me a happy pregnancy or screaming at me for not telling them about the baby earlier?"  Aaron grinned awkwardly, sweat dripping down his neck?

"Lucky guess?"

"Aaron."  Aaron swore under his breath.

" _Alexander!_ " he practically shouted, running a hand over his face.  Theodosia rolled her eyes and pulled Aaron down onto the couch with her.

"He got the information out of you?  That sounds like him.  'Sides, who better to tell first than your old high school sweetheart?"  Theodosia joked.  Aaron playfully punched her.  

"Ha, don't even start with me.  Who was pining after Eliza for the first year of college.  I can't believe you haven't told her yet.  You used to gush about her to me for hours on end." Aaron retorted.  Theodosia giggled, and his heart seemed to grow a little lighter.

"Yeah, okay.  Weren't you drooling over me that whole year?" she teased.  Aaron snorted and looked at the floor, his sudden happiness fading away.  Theodosia gently grabbed his face and tilted it up towards her, concern filling her eyes.

"What's wrong, Ronnie?" she questioned.

"It's just...do you think I'll be a good father?"  Aaron recoiled in shock as Theodosia burst out laughing.  

"Is that all?" she exclaimed.  Her expression softened when she saw the look on Aaron's face.  "Aaron.  Yes, you'll be an _amazing_ father.  You are the most caring, most thoughtful man I've ever seen."  Aaron chuckled weakly as Theodosia pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks, honey." 

"No problem, Aaron." 

"Theo?"

"Yeah?" 

"I love you."

"..."

"Why are you laughing?"

"Aaron, you're an idiot."

"Hey!"

"...I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww that was sweet
> 
> You guys want me to do a not sweet one?

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooooooooooooooo I love Hamburr (and all the other ships I've listed)  
> So if y'all have any ideas put them in  
> the  
> comments  
> down  
> below  
> (but appropriate pls)


End file.
